


流れる水は腐らぬ

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 你想要向这个世界展示什么？
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi & Takenouchi Sora, Takenouchi Sora & Takenouchi Toshiko





	1. 上編

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接DA02，走DA02结局  
> 涉及DA小说和广播剧对动画的补充，且和tri和lek和DA:没有半点关系  
> 会把自己的理解强加于角色
> 
> 这裡对于“空学习花道”这一现象并不像有的观众那么排斥。
> 
> 在这裡看来，DA里空对于花道的感情不过是空对于母亲的感情的一种表现、一种载体。如果刨除母亲的存在，这裡认为DA中并没有体现出空对于“花道”本身的看法，没有针对“花道”的厌恶，以此为前提，空若因为同母亲相互交流，对母亲的感情发生转变，让她对“花道”不再排斥，产生兴趣，进而产生好感，并非不可能的展开，而官方让她选择了其他职业这裡同样认为是比较妥当的安排。
> 
> 而lek搞的那一套这裡无法接受。“我插不好花于是我抱着小伙伴大哭说我想变成普通的女孩好让我不再插花（？）”，这安排相当于消除了无印的冒险带来的所有好的改变（与自身的和解、与家人的理解）、甚至可以说是消除了冒险本身，让无印里孩子们经历过的一切都变得毫无价值，这是这裡无法忍受的。

一霞落，一钉隐，一向枝，一色切，一长竞，一见切，一暖暖，此七言为生花最为厌恶之姿，由此为变化尚有二十一条之弊病。

——《生花早满奈飞》*

* * *

我看着她向我走来，独身一人。

我最先注意到的是她随前进起伏摆动的手臂，它们纤长、结实、形状优美，并且在长期的锻炼之下富有力量。她的手指包括指节的缝隙都干净整洁，指甲在秋日里透着春樱的粉，尖儿修剪出细腻的弧度。

接着，我的目光扫过她的身躯。我不知道她是否同我青春期那时候一般，私下也为如何控制自己的体重烦心过，但我眼中、我记忆里，她的身体始终是令人羡慕的匀称有力——我却依然不时为她的健康她的安全忧心忡忡。

然后是被修身的休闲裤勾勒出线条的双腿，如同青竹一般笔直又柔韧。我见过她用这双腿奔跑的样子，灵巧得就像一头小鹿，同伙伴们迈步一跃，便跳得远远的。此刻她可爱的脚趾包裹在没有其他装饰图案的白袜内，庄重地、悄无声息地踏于畳上。

我最后才去看她的脸。

真是不可思议。

曾有一段时间，我为自己完全不知道她在想什么而万分忧虑、不知所措，不懂要给出怎样的反应她才愿意向我展露真心。但是现在，每当我好好看着她，看清她的表情，我便大概能够知道她想要对我说些什么。

就像此时此刻。

她内心犹豫、忐忑、不安，又克制所有波澜成平静。

我却满怀期待与喜悦。

同时，心底浮现出，宛如凝视着秋时将落之叶一般的一丝惆怅之意。

* * *

即使在工作日，新宿的街头想来仍是熙熙攘攘十分热闹吧。

可惜学校的巴士没有于拥挤的市区逛荡的闲情，直直将车上学生载至高岛屋百货公司*旁的指定停靠点，等乘客们前前后后下了车，就一溜烟离开了。

与街道相比，商厦内清静不少。教师引领下，前往展厅的途中，高石岳不意外听见身边同学欢喜的低语，轻声议论着，打算随便扫一眼展览结束参观，赶在集合前利用间隙时间去玩乐一番。

高石岳面上不显，心里暗想，这么想玩的话，挑周末的时间出来玩个痛快不好吗？既然同意来参观而不是在班级自习，就不要如此轻率地对待别人的作品啊——尽管是还算熟悉的同学，但他没有接话，也没有加入讨论——更没有钻牛角尖到为此生气的地步。

直梯出了点技术问题。搭乘扶手电梯从五楼升往六楼时，高石岳偶然瞥见距离不近的一个柜台内，一位售货员打扮的女性，臂弯里抱着一只幼年期的数码兽。不知道视线有没有碰巧对上，他依然对祂微笑。电梯继续上行，很快就看不见了。

等到了十一楼的展厅门口，教师清点人数，“你们不希望这个年纪还在商场广播里听见自己的名字吧”——再次强调了集合时间，便让学生们自行活动。

取了本展厅入口处分送的小册子，牛皮纸颜色的封面上，用彩色油墨勾勒出的是此次花道作品展的名字。

GENNSEI。

げんせい。

没有汉字。

同高石岳已经知道的一样，这是一个发挥空间相当宽广的主题。稍微翻览册子，可以看见此次不仅师范代、连不少新晋的弟子也参与其中，并未以年龄或资历划出明显的分界。

浏览手册的这一点时间，让高石岳变成最后一个进入展厅的学生。

展厅布置得十分简洁，大概是为了让来人更好集中于色彩各异的插花作品，厅内的装饰包括入口处带暗纹的若草色色无地在内，统共仅有几件和服与名人书法，亦供售卖。

柔和的光照在灰白的墙面上，高石岳慢悠悠地踱步。

与花道在一般印象里的优雅有些微不同，这次混合多个流派的展览，除了能体现沉静质朴这一特点的作品以外，还展出了看上去尤其绚烂、看上去特别巨大、或是看上去相当随性的作品，并且，使用非常规花器、甚至完全舍弃花器的作品也不在少数。

秋日里，花材远比想象的要丰富，绣球、芒草、黄菊等草质材料，红枫、南天竹、石化柳等木质材料，以及枇杷、紫珠、南蛇藤之类的果实，被恰当地使用，灿烂地存在于一室。

对于“GENNSEI”主题的不同理解，令花道家们选择了截然不同的作品。

高石岳欣赏着它们的美丽，同时一个不落地确认每件作品旁标签上的文字。

不知是否巧合，直到来到最后一件作品旁，他才在标签上看见了他认识且有意寻找的那个名字。

武之内淑子。

重要的友人的母亲。在东京银座开设事务所的花道家。

选修课上，作为课堂特别活动预告的一部分，得到关于这次花道作品展的宣传资料时，高石岳在参展方里看见了熟悉的人，便立刻决定要参加活动。

支持着、守护着孩子们的长辈，心中“GENNSEI”是什么模样？

他默默注视眼前充满安定感的作品，模糊地捕捉到一股温和的异样。

此时，一双手静悄悄地伸到他的耳朵后侧。

然后，这双手拍了一下。

啵。

高石岳因为这突然的声音眨眨眼，转过身。见到不知何时站在自己后方的人，他先是睁大了眼睛，随即欢喜地朝对方打招呼。

“空さん。”

“没能吓到岳君呀。”

面前的友人——穿着制服的少女，用不会打扰展厅里其他人的音量笑着说道。

因为你刻意拍得很轻——岳的声音同样不大，“不、被吓着了啊，我没想到今天会遇见空さん。”毕竟现在学校还在上课。

“因为有非常在意的事，所以拜托妈妈帮我请了下午的假。”我一结束上午的课就过来了。空宛如自语、又好似询问一般地嘀咕。明明已经是高中三年级，这样做太任性了吧。

我不觉得。岳轻轻摇头。

“伯母也来了？”

“妈妈她在。不过她说有事要和主办方的人谈，得花点时间。所以我在这边等她。”

“空さん，”岳凝视眼前熟悉的面容，略带迟疑地问，“这次也展出了作品吗？”

“嗯……不好说呢。”

“诶？”

暂时给出模棱两可的回答，空抬手将脸侧落下的一绺头发撩到耳后，反问。

“岳君是在学校活动中？”

点点头，“是的，参加了选修课的特别活动。”金发男孩看了看表，“离集合时间还有半个小时。”

“已经参观完毕了？”

“算是把所有作品都看过一遍。”按展厅的设计路线，武之内流家元*的作品是最后一件。教师给的时间绰绰有余，实际上，大多数同学早不知跑哪儿去了。

“那么、正好。”

“嗯？”

能跟我来一下吗。询问后得到了肯定的答复，于是空领着岳离开展厅，绕到一般只有商场工作人员才会进入的区域。

她推开一扇门。里面似乎是会客室，但这会儿没有人，只有桌子和椅子上零散地放着杂物。

“这个房间是供武之内流的人暂用的。”简单做了解释，空将两张椅子的位置调整好，让岳在其中一张上坐下，自己则取来烧水壶和一次性杯子，又找出一个纸袋放在岳身前的桌上。

空倒水时岳道了谢，又说，“我以为比丘兽会在这。”

“啊、祂——比高兽和我妈妈在一起。”准确来讲，是被抱走了，理由是“谈话时怀里有可爱的孩子会让氛围变得轻松”——比高兽很开心，妈妈也难得说出这种奇怪的理论，意外还挺活泼，真叫人摸不着头脑。

少女从纸袋里取出纸盒，打开。

“我想让岳君尝尝这个。”

她微微抬起盒子，将内容物展示给男孩。

于是男孩低头。他凝视数秒，反应过来——该说是，回想起来。

“啊、这是！”

男孩不由得低呼，灰蓝色的眼睛里透着惊喜。

“好怀念——已经允许植物种子通过门了？”

似乎没预料到会被这样回问，空愣了一愣，随即苦笑道，“不是的，岳君，你仔细看。”

岳不解地看了看空，又按照她说的，认真注视盒子里好一会儿。

“难道说是……伪装食物？”

空微微点头，略显抱歉地问：“让你失望了？”

“完全不会！我可以尝一下吗？”

“请用。”

空递给他小张硬纸包着的牙签。

牙签刺下去的感觉和想象中不太一样，以为会更坚实，或者说以为会是干巴巴的，可实际上内里是有点酥酥糯糯的。

放入口中，比黄豆小上一圈的圆球在齿间磨得烂碎。

新奇的口感。

“味道如何？”

“很好吃。”岳诚实地回答，“比原版*更美味。”

空笑着认同道：“比高兽也这样说。”不止空的比高兽，村子里的比高兽们也是，翡翠色的大眼睛闪亮亮，围着她嚷嚷说这甜甜的呀、想再要一个、再一个。

她被粉色的小脸和蓝色的花簇拥。

那些孩子们喜欢人类做的食物。

回忆让她心生愉悦。她将盒子又往岳的那侧推了推。“妈妈之前参加的京都的茶会，为到场的数码兽们准备了新种类的茶点。茶会结束后，她去供应茶点的点心屋选了几样作为伴手礼带回东京，这是其中一种。”

她说，我和比丘兽第一次看到的时候也都很惊讶，竟然特意做成了这个模样。

“点心屋里有搭档是比高兽的被选召者吗？”

“是的。”岳君反应很快呀。空戳起一个小圆球，“大概两年前吧，店铺年青的继承人成为了被选召者。至于是怎么接触到作为原型的食物，又为什么想要以新的方式重现它，我就不太清楚了。”

不过，你或许会对他的“故事”感兴趣吧。

少女微微一笑。

是的，非常感谢空さん能帮我留意。

少年扬起嘴角，轻轻颔首。

纸盒上印有点心屋的招牌，他默默将其记在心中。

靠目前握有的信息已经足够，若是这么去拜托参与情报管理系统构筑的年长同伴，因为是自己的请求，对方多多少少会就那人被选召之后的情况方面、在许可的范围内给予提示，说不定不需要见到本人，便可以得到某些问题的答案。

确实省时省力。

但岳不会这样做。

他求取的珍贵的“故事”并非他亲身培育，因此更有必要依靠自己的双手、双脚以及话语去获得。

一小盒点心很快在谈天的间隙被二人享用完毕。

直到距离集合时间剩下十分钟左右。

“差不多该回去了。”

“说的是呢。”

但二人都没有从椅子上离开。

岳再次询问道：“空さん这次也展出了作品吧？”

他开口时看上去如此平静、毫无犹豫，实际上他已思量许久，即使对于对方希望自己提问这一点怀抱某种程度的确信，仍然直到真正开口的瞬间才坚固了决心。

对此，空发涩地笑着，回答道：“我不知道那是否能被称为作品。”

既然决定回应，便要坦然地将这个话题继续：“岳君还记得在展览上看见的第一作是什么模样吗？”

“最初的……”没记错的话，无论手册还是实物都指明了，第一件有标签的作品出自池坊衍生的较大一支流派。但答案应该不是这个。

他想到一个可能。

“是入口处的花束、草绿色和服旁的那件？”

空的表情让岳确定这是正确但意料之外的回答。

“岳君竟然记得。”还有，那种颜色叫做若草色。

“有部分是猜的。”岳坦率地承认。好的，若草色。

“也是。仔细想想，我问得很刻意。抱歉，变得像在试探你一样。”少女深吸一口气，呼出，直白接上，“岳君认为我的‘作品’如何？”

倒是立刻得到了回答。

“很漂亮。”

自认做好了心理准备，但得到的是几乎最简单的通用式答案时，仍不免感到失望，同时深切地感受到，有什么东西像绳子绷紧到极限后最后一丝纤维的断裂一般，彻底松开了。

“是吗。谢谢。”空真心实意表示了感激。

她似乎看见面前的少年人皱了皱眉，一瞬间露出孩子气的不安神情，眨眼之后又完全变回比实际年龄显得更为成熟的平常样子。

“那么，空さん认为自己的作品如何呢？”

“普普通通吧。”

“会让空さん觉得‘幸好没有放上标签’的普普通通？”明明字眼如此露骨，他询问的语气却不会让空觉得尖锐。真是神奇。岳君是怎么做到的？

“不，不是的。”空静静向年少的同伴倾吐出话语，“标签本身没什么大不了。倒不如说，能够放上标签的话我可能还会更轻松——如果我决定加上标签，就意味着我下定决心成为花道家了吧。一旦我选择这个业界，为了磨炼技艺、将流派传承下去，就算感到羞耻、偶尔还会丧气，我也要学会接受对于不成熟的自己的所有漠视和批评。那样子肯定……我至少能抬头挺胸、能相信自己，与现在犹犹豫豫、不上不下的模样完全不一样吧。”

若自己的目标是成为支撑武之内流的花道家，那么，仅仅数个小时前，在展厅看见来参观的几位业界知名的家元级别的花道家，注意到他们经过自己的作品时几乎连一个眼神都不曾停留的时候，想必会非常不甘心，但一定不会像现在这样羞愧难堪。

“意思是，空さん现在是半吊子的状态？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《生花早满奈飞》：此段引用的译文和文中涉及的（少量）花道知识基本是参考《花道》（笹冈隆甫著，李宁译）。
> 
> *高岛屋百货公司：这裡参考的是2020年的楼层平面图，大概率与文中时间（空正读高三）的实际情况不相符。如果有能获得这类资料的途径，能告诉这裡的话，将非常感谢。
> 
> *武之内流家元：DA小说确实提到了武之内淑子的家元身份，与她在银座八丁目的『華道 武之内流事務所』。
> 
> *原版：指DA无印第四集，大家在比高兽村庄吃的食物。


	2. 中編

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 武之内家是这裡认为在DA系列中最理想化的家庭——或者说，为了让这个家庭在条件限制下实现每个人的幸福，这个家庭里内每个人的状态都必须理想化。

“意思是，空さん现在是半吊子的状态？”  
  
“嗯，半吊子。”所指当然不只是技艺。

她的眉头轻拧，又放松开。

“不能这样继续下去。高三这个时间点应该说正合适，毕竟是我自己选择的种子和将其播下的土壤，准备好时间去培育也是我的责任……岳君呢？对你来说可能有点早？不、也不早了。”

少女突然将话题带到岳身上：“不说丈前辈和光子郎君，跟岳君同级的小光和大辅君他们可是更早就做好未来的打算。岳君想过以后要做什么吗？想跟伯母一样成为记者吗？或者作家之类？”

岳君现在在做的，就像这样吧。她说。

有点像。

岳不由自主回忆起两年前的往事*——那个人自身、那个人同自己的约定永远凝固在过去，只有自己的时间变化、延续、前进。他重复着字句答应着空的话语，给自己留出几秒思考回答的时间：“不论以后要做什么——啊、会说出这种话其实就是我没有下定决心的证明吧。但是、我无论如何一定会持续寻求、记录‘故事’——这样想来，至少是文字相关的工作。”

对比烦恼到不得不向人倾诉的空さん，自己“以后再说”的想法是不是太过轻浮呢？岳难免心想。可这就是真实的心情。

之前，会说花“很漂亮”，也是因为自己就是那么想的。

空只是感慨：“那也算是定好大方向了。”

“选项还有很多。”

“不着急，我认为岳君可以顺其自然做出选择。”听上去，反而是对于年少同伴的看法颇为乐观。

于是岳向对方索要提示：“那么，让空さん无法顺其自然的选项有多少？”

少女用手指比划。二选一。

“其中一个是花道吗？”

“算是吧。”她的语气令人意外地生硬。

“我还以为空さん早就喜欢上花道了。”

“不是以为我讨厌花道吗？”

“我感觉空さん很享受学习花道的过程。”

“我给岳君你那种印象吗？”因为没有自觉，空稍微感到了惊讶。

岳则对此予以肯定：“虽然不是很经常谈起，但每一次，只要空さん提到说在学习花道，都会露出一副开心的样子，让人感觉你特别幸福。”*

空微微愣神。

真的吗。

灰蓝色的眼睛将她的反应看了个完全，金发少年心思揣摩个来回，再开口时反而先一步留出了余地，“不过这么一说，更大可能是由伯母来教导的缘故。”

真是直接啊。

我不是为了让妈妈她高兴才学习花道的……至少不全是。

岳认真地说，伯母要是知道空さん这一想法，估计会更感到高兴。

然后他问，空さん喜欢花道吗。

“嗯……我以为是、一般般。”绝对不是讨厌。敛了笑容的少女，表情少见地淡漠，语调却宛如抚摸着易碎之物，异常温柔，“不过，假如我继续学习下去，可能会在未来的日子里喜欢上吧。”

“可能”之于当下是足够的。然而，自己犹豫该如何选择的路、无论哪一条都无法凭不专注的状态走下去。这是做出尝试之后，空的判断。

“空さん更倾向另一个选择吗？”

“如果我没法立刻回答‘是’，你会觉得我该就此放弃、干脆地走上花之道比较好？”

岳诧异地睁大眼睛：“不、能够这么做的话一开始就不会烦恼吧？”

他在空将要说点什么之前先开了口：“我不太清楚是什么在阻止空さん选择花道之外的那个选项，不过——不过、如果空さん对那件事物怀抱着热情，并喜欢到为之苦恼——我认为空さん不需要质疑自己的爱。”

大概是直白说出“爱”这个词让他有点害羞，他之前一直与空相对的视线现在微微偏移。

声音却始终坚定、充满信心。

“不要心想着投入感情又首先怀疑，我希望空さん能够相信自己的爱，相信你所爱的事物会给予回应。”

相信自己，相信自己所爱的事物会给予回应吗……

同伴真心的话语，令她色调偏暖的棕色眼眸泛起涟漪。

“岳君真的……就像知道我在想什么一样。”

这算是夸奖吗？岳移回视线，否认道：“不可能的。”

“如果我知道些什么，那也一定是因为空さん说出了口、告诉过我。”

“我是不是在岳君面前说过我喜欢足球？”

“也说过喜欢网球，我很清楚空さん喜欢体育活动——我不是这个意思。”

“我明白。所以才说、不会将其混淆的岳君真厉害——”如果不是空的笑容毫无阴霾，岳可能会将此评价等同于“真可怕”。但少女仅仅露出温和无比的表情，“我曾经说过的话，明明我自己可能都忘记了。”

“空さん只是没想起来罢了。”不同于遗忘。重要的话语是不会被忘记的。

“明明是重要的事，却没能想起来吗？”

“毕竟重要的东西、你想要守护的东西、有这么多，总要依靠某种方式休息一下吧。如果有我能够帮上忙的地方就好了。”

“岳君真可靠啊。”

“只是在模仿空さん可靠的样子罢了。”

这种赞美就太夸张了。少女轻眯起眼睛，气息落不着地，仿佛在开玩笑：“那么，真的不懂吗，我没说出口的话？敏锐的岳君，无法通过话语以外的方式得知我的另一个选项吗？”

我怎么会明白。岳心想。要知晓他人没说出口的事，是很困难的。就算真的有谁能够明白，那也一定不该是自己，而是于对方而言更加亲近、更加亲密的人——

但是。

“除了花束之外——”

他说道。

即使不知道确切的理由、即使不能理解，犹豫之后他将仍然认为应该告诉对方的话语说出了口——尽管这番言语表面上与他们方才交谈的内容毫无关联。

“我的印象里，旁边那件若草色的和服也相当美丽。”

* * *

空，淑子*在找空。

我翻阅着宣传册，沉浸在思绪里，直到比高兽的声音在小腿侧边响起，我才意识到祂进了房间。

我马上过去。

我这样说着，合上册子。把比高兽从地上抱到桌面，问祂要不要一起去。得到否定的回答后我站起身，转身独自离开房间的时候，余光瞥见祂的触足伸向册子。

不是饭点。妈妈不在厨房也不在客厅。我心中有数，深呼吸，试图平复紧张感，然后才前往和室。

妈妈果然在和室里面。她白茶色的身姿侧对着门，正襟危坐，背脊直挺，身旁放着花材，面前为我留出了位置。

我走进去坐下的过程中，她的目光一直注视着我，让我好不容易缓和的心跳再度变得沉重。

妈妈一定发现了。

作为武之内流的家元，作为我的教导者，她一定能够看透我的作品，也一定不会认同我的作品。

我心知肚明，我心虚不已。

不用特别注意，我也能分辨放在一旁的花材一部分属于我、一部分属于妈妈，我选择的花器、妈妈选择的花器都摆放在眼前。

这就像一次教学。妈妈的脸不显喜怒，看不出在想什么，周身则一如既往萦绕着凛然的氛围。

请观摩。

妈妈对我说。

于是我凝神注目她捧起身旁的花枝。我没在室内看见水盆和花剪，花材多半在我来之前已经处理好，水切过的花茎端是湿润的。

自从开始学习花道，虽然次数远远比不上妈妈的指导，但我也观赏过其他流派其他老师的插花过程。每位老师展现花朵的方式理所当然不尽相同，他们对待手中的花枝茎叶，或是自始自终谦卑恭顺，或是竭尽全力温柔体贴，或是一心一意庄重优雅，不可一概而论，却都纯粹、深刻、沉浸其中。

妈妈的姿态，则是如同献上手中之花，能面般凝固的表情，整肃得可敬又可怕。即使在观察花颜时，她也干练得没有丝毫多余的动作，专注的眼神似乎从来没有落在旁观的我身上。

这曾让我非常难过。如今我却非常羡慕。

妈妈轻轻抬起手，手中是她随花农一道远行，亲自选择、亲手取下的花材。她没有剪去任何分枝，没有用力弯折花茎成不同于自然生长的角度。

不成熟的我，花费数年的时间，终于能够触及妈妈此刻的想法。

也终于能够明白，在展览上看见妈妈的作品时，有种什么东西呼之欲出、却不明所以的感觉，那真正的原因。

妈妈她，仅仅转动花茎，调整花颜的朝向，将盛放已有颓败之意、不久便会开始凋谢的花材，以不同于展览上的崭新姿态插入瓶中，使用的花留并非剑山而是叶束。

依她的手，花朵容颜明媚，生机漫延。

新的作品完成。

隔着花枝，她的目光终于重新落在我身上。

你不必继承武之内流。

妈妈说。

其实她很早以前——大概在我结束第一次的冒险、我们敞开心扉交流的时候，就同我说过与这一模一样的话。

她曾说，她愿意倾听我述说任何心情，她也愿意向我讲述任何事情。我是她倾注爱意、在期盼中诞生的小孩，她希望我们成为彼此信赖、相互理解的家人。

当时我们聊得愉快，我变得稍微有些放肆，笑着问她，那爸爸呢，我把事情都说给妈妈，但爸爸还不知道呀。

那不是质问，妈妈没有生气。让我震惊的是，平日严肃得找不到缝隙的妈妈，她的眼神变得柔软，双颊竟然泛起淡淡的红，舌尖仿佛滴入蜜糖，有甜味的气息丝丝溢出。

她说，写信吧，写信给他——即使你没这么做，你爸爸也会知道的，我和你爸爸无话不谈。

从解开误会的那时起，我们都决定做出某种努力。

（我想学习花道。）

我会培养异姓的弟子成为下一代家元，将技艺传承下去。她说。

（我希望可以由妈妈来指导我。）

花道是我的选择，用尽一生将其贯彻是我的决定，我应该早点告诉你，这不是你需要背负的事物。她说。

（我想要更加、更加了解妈妈……为此、妈妈热爱的职业、能让妈妈如此专注的花道，我也想要了解。）

我仍然记得，我说过的话，妈妈说过的话。

我衷心希望你能行你所愿。

她说。

这一次她捧起我所挑选的花材。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *两年前的往事：一个构想，是给予岳极大冲击的一次经历，与空没有直接关系。一个与岳他们“与数码兽的相遇带来了改变”相对的、是“与数码兽的相遇没有带来任何改变”的故事，并非绝望却也没有任何希望。估计非常个人喜好，同时又充斥着我的恶意。
> 
> *幸福地提到花道的空：小说结尾提到，冒险结束后，离暑假结束还早，空开始向妈妈学习花道的入门；DA广播剧 2000年10月 武之内空 给父亲的信（BV1Kx411K7yM）里，空提到教自己打网球的妈妈“真是个超级魔鬼教练呢，比教我花道时还要严格”的语气，在这裡听来满溢着幸福。
> 
> *淑子：私设比丘兽对武之内淑子的称呼，这裡希望人类和数码兽一起生活之后，对彼此的认知不仅仅像“空的妈妈”“空的数码兽”这样隔了一层，而是构建出能直面彼此的关系。


End file.
